


Refuge

by UnlikelyAuthor



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyAuthor/pseuds/UnlikelyAuthor
Summary: Anakin and Padmé are reunited ten years after first meeting when Anakin is assigned to protect the now senator from Naboo. The two become even closer as war threaten both their lives and the Republic.A slightly alternate and expanded take on Anakin and Padmé's romance in Attack of the Clones.





	1. Chapter 1

“I do not like this idea of hiding.”

Padmé moved with purpose down the hallway towards her room with Anakin following her. She had never been one to shirk away from danger. She herself had led the attack on the palace to capture the viceroy of the Trade Federation a decade earlier.

“Now that the council is finally taking action, Master Obiwan will get to the bottom of this plot. I promise Padmé.” Anakin said as Padmé gathered up some clothes from her wardrobe.

Padmé became even angrier as she worked. “I’ve worked for months to defeat the Military Creation Act. I should be here when its fate is decided.”

“Sometimes we must let go of our pride. And do what is requested of us.” Anakin replied in the best diplomatic tone he could.

Stopping her work Padmé looked up and studied the young man before her. He had a point. Jar Jar would serve as her replacement in the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor had requested her to leave the capital for the time being. The threat against her was real; she knew that only too well.

She smiled. “You surprise me Anakin.”

The young man blushed slightly and looked away. “Something Master Obiwan has been teaching me. And something I don’t always follow. But I am trying.”

“Oh?”

“The council expects the Chosen One to be all powerful and bring balance to the force.” Anakin told her as he began levitating an ornament. “But they insist on keeping me behind what I can do, holding me back with the other padawans.”

He placed the sphere back down gently. “I’m already more adept than they are.” He added bitterly. “I don’t know what they want from me sometimes. But I am trying to follow Master Obi-Wan’s instructions.”

“Then we’ll both have to learn to follow instructions together then.” Padmé said lightly as she turned back to the closet.

Anakin watched as she picked out several plain garments with her handmaiden.

It was a simple domestic scene, and one that struck him to his core. 

She had always kept a wide array of dresses as a queen, something that apparently she retained as a Senator. What would it be like to help her select an outfit for a day at the Senate like her handmaidens did? He didn’t know the first thing about what was fashionable. Only that her dresses were all works of art in a way he hadn’t known possible.

As he watched a goofy smile broke out and he fell silently into a daydream.

Glancing up for her work at a suddenly silent Anakin, Padmé caught him looking at her with clear longing.

Flustered, the Senator called out his name.

“I’m sorry milady… just thinking. It will be nice to go back to Naboo. Just like old times.” Anakin kicked himself mentally. “Well… better than old times. I hope.”

Padmé laughed. “Well I certainly hope this will be better than the last time we flew back home.”

Her eyes fell on her jewelry box. She would have no need to take flashy pieces with her. Before she could close the lid a plain wooden piece caught her attention.

It was the japor snippet that the same Jedi in her room had carved for her as a child. Perhaps it would bring her good luck she thought as she placed it into her luggage with the rest of her clothing. They would certainly need it.

* * *

The transport was crowded and offered very little in the way of privacy or comfort. Something Anakin was far too familiar with. He had located an area that could be blocked off somewhat with an overhanging piece of cloth for some feeling of privacy. This particular hold didn’t smell the best from the others, but it did have the fewest amount of passengers.

When they had first come onboard the two humans and their R2 unit had walked the length of the ship together. Anakin had searched each hold with the force for any intentions of the inhabitants towards the Senator but had found nothing. Everyone seemed to wish to be someplace else.

“How about you go and see if you can find some food R2.” Padmé said to her droid.

“Or whatever passes as food on this rust bucket.” Anakin chimed in.

The blue and white droid beeped and rolled off on its mission.

The younger Jedi set about stacking Padmé’s luggage into a makeshift table and set of chairs while Padmé watched.

“You must think I have too many clothes.”

Anakin stood back and admired his quick work. “I wouldn’t know. Is this a normal amount for people?”

“For someone in my line of work, yes. For others, not so much.” She sat down on her rudimentary chair and looked over at R2 who was fighting with the serving droid over some rations.

“I imagine Jedi do not have so many items to choose from in their wardrobe.”

“We don’t. What we do have is mostly tans.” Anakin said as he joined her. “Possessions are strictly forbidden, for the most part.”

“For the most part?”

“Our lightsabers. We build them ourselves. It’s an important mark on the path of becoming a full Jedi knight. They are nearly the only thing we are allowed to own. Each blade is unique to its wielder.”

Padmé remembered the strange glowing blades Master Quigon and then padawan Obi-Wan had used. They seemed like dancers when they used their blades in combat.

“You must be proud of your work then. If it’s the only thing they let you keep.”

Anakin shifted nervously at her compliment. “I…I am. It is the only thing the Jedi allowed me to have. I’ve made droids before, mostly small ones. They kept taking them from me though. It’s nice to make something and be allowed to keep it.”

“That seems rather strange. To take away things you created, to not allow you to… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t insult the Jedi.”

“No, it’s alright. I feel the same. All sorts of things are forbidden by the code.” A slight blush crept up Ankins neck. “And it’s nice to have someone understand. Even Obi-Wan doesn’t always understand.”

“He’s like a father to you is he not?”

“He’s the closest thing I’ve known to be a father to me. But he still keeps me a little at arm’s length. You see, attachment is forbidden.”

Padmé frowned. “Attachment is forbidden.”

Anakin nodded. “We’re supposed to let go of things into the force, so no one really stays in our lives. They all get taken away.” Anakin shrugged like he didn’t really believe what he was saying. “That’s what they tell me anyway.”

R2 returned with a tray full of rations beeping happily.

“Looks great R2. I can’t wait to try this.” Anakin said as he eyed the ration pack with unease.

“What’s wrong? The brave Jedi suddenly weary of some processed food bars.” Padmé joked with her guardian.

His smile was quick to return. “Not at all milady. Just checking for poison. Perhaps I should check yours as well.” He reached over and drug her packet towards him.

Padmé brought her hand down to stop him and their hands briefly touched. “I’ll check myself.” She said to the now fully blushing man.

The pair ate their meal together bonding over the terrible blandness of their food while a curious astromech droid looked on.

* * *

In the night Padmé was awakened by Anakin's turning and moaning. At first she thought it was the uncomfortable cots they were sleeping on. As he continued to move about it hit her that he was having a nightmare.

Unsure what to do she laid still. Anakin coming back into her life was not something had planned on. He had always been that boy the Jedi had liberated from slavery and had tagged along on their quest to free the people of Naboo. He had left shortly after the peace celebration to Coruscant with Obi-Wan.

He was the reminder of the fleeting good times between the Trade Federation occupation and the rebuilding that took up so much of her time as queen.

And here he was again, serving Naboo by escorting her back to her home. 

She wondered if he considered Tattoine or the Jedi temple on coruscant home.

It was very clear he had a crush on her. And she was coming around to admitting she had a soft spot for him.

It could be nothing more though. They were on two completely different paths of service. Him to the Jedi and the Republic, and her to Naboo and the Republic. That was something they shared in common. They both were, in a way, pawns of something greater than themselves.

Any feelings between them could not become something else.

Anakin turned again in his fitful sleep. She wanted to help him somehow, but that would take her down a path she feared would lead to heartbreak, for them both.

No. She would do her duty and so would he. They would be nothing more than professional, friends at best.

She would distance herself from Anakin. And from her own feelings.

* * *

The pair of travelers were pleased when the transport landed in Theed. Padmé always loved returning to her homeworld. For Anakin it looked much more built up than it had the last time he was in the city all those years prior.

With luggage in hand and R2 in tow Anakin and Padmé walked to the transit shuttle that would take them to the palace.

“I’ll need to inform the queen about what has transpired on Coruscant.”

To Anakin the plaza was much more vibrant than even just after the occupation of the Trade Federation and the celebration afterwards.

“Everything looks so nice. It’s good to see things have been good to Naboo over the years.”

Padmé kept her eyes forward. “Yes.”

“I imagine the queen will be glad to see you. Do you know each other well? Anakin asked after an awkward silence between the two.

“I met Queen Jamillia several times while I was queen and she was still in the Apprentice Legislators program.”

Another strange silence fell between the two and Anakin didn’t know what to say. Clearly other things were on her mind. Probably the upcoming meeting with the queen. That had to be it, he hoped.

* * *

“If the Senate votes to create an army I fear it will push us into a civil war.” Padmé informed the queen in response to her inquiry of the situation on Coruscant.

“There hasn’t been a full scale war since the creation of the Republic.” Governor Bible said. “What would they fight with?”

“My guess is they will turn to the Trade Federation or the commerce guilds for support. They alone have the battle droids and ships to fight.”

“The fact that Nute Gunray is still the head of the Trade Federation after four trials in the Supreme Court is a stain on the Republic.”

Padmé dipped her head in agreement.

Queen Jamillia rose from her desk and everyone else soon followed. “We must hope that democracy will prevail. The day we lose hope, is the day we lose democracy.”

Anakin grimaced inwardly to himself. Such platitudes would not stop the Separatist if they attacked the Republic, nor had they stopped the Trade Federation when they occupied Naboo.

“We are working to make sure that day never comes.” Padmé offered sincerely.

“In the meantime we have your own safety to consider. There have been several attempts on your life correct?”

“There have. Several of my guards and my decoy, Cordé were lost in the bombing on my arrival in Coruscant.”

“I assume that is why the Chancellor sent the Jedi with you for protection? Do you have any suggestions Master Jedi?” The governor asked Anakin.

Before Anakin could speak Padmé did.

“Anakin is still a padawan learner Governor Bibble. I was thinking of staying out in the lake country. It’s remote and we shouldn’t be seen by anyone there.”

Anakin's heart fell at her words. Yes he was still a Padawan, but the council had specifically granted him this assignment. It was his first chance to prove to them that he was capable of being a Jedi knight. And to Padmé that he wasn’t a little boy anymore. Is this what she thought of him, just a padawan?

“The council assigned me to protect you milady. I was not aware of your plans.”

Padmé turned to him with an emotionless expression, even though her insides were gnawing at her. “It will be best I think to allow me to decide the place to wait out these attempts. This is my home after all.”

Anakin searched her eyes for a moment to read her feelings but could find nothing. Her regal mask, perfected by years of experience, was fully in place.

“As you wish milady.”

The queen broke the uneasy silence that followed.

“It is decided then. I will arrange transport to the Lake Country. If you require anything else please let me know.”

* * *

When Padmé had settled into the transport that would take them to the Lake Country she placed a call into her childhood home. After a few moments her mother appeared on the holo display.

“Padmé. Oh it’s so good to see you. Your father and I have been so worried since you called last about the bombing. Is everything alright?”

Padmé smiled. “Yes mother, everything is alright. Good in fact. I’m back on Naboo at the moment. I was hoping you, father and even Solla and her family could meet. I am going to be staying out in the Lake Country. You know the family villa on Varykino?”

“Yes, yes. We haven’t been there in years. I’m sure your sister would love to visit and the semester is over at the university so your father is available.”

“If you could tell them I would love that mother. Just keep everything quiet please. I’m supposed to still be on Coruscant.”

“Of course Padmé. We’ve all been through this before when you were queen.” Her mother said with a sad smile.

“See you soon then mom. Bye.”

Leaning back in her chair she thought to herself. It would be good to see the rest of her family again. More importantly however, she would need a distraction from the young Jedi who was trying to hide his disappointment and sulking on the other side of the transport. 

Checking security measures he had called it.

Padmé winced. She had been a little harsh with him, well harsher than she had wanted to. Still, it would be the best thing in the long run.

No more thinking about sandy haired blue eyed padawans. Padmé groaned to herself. The sooner her family arrived the better.

* * *

The one thing Naboo never ceased to show Anakin was green and water. It seemed to have the perfect balance of the two all the time. No wonder such a beautiful planet could be home to such a beautiful woman.

He looked over at the Senator as she watched the water underneath their boat. Her demeanor towards him had changed from pleasantries on Coruscant, that were strictly professional but none the less enjoyable, to indifference. It hurt. She was the only real friend he had since he left his home.

He clamored out of the skiff as it bumped up against the dock on the small island in the middle of the lake.

Padmé did take his outstretched hand, but did not smile as she did so. Instead she walked up the path towards the villa. Sighing to himself Anakin helped the skiff pilot with the rest of her luggage. This was going to be a long assignment.

The villa itself was beautiful. The views it offered of the surrounding lake and countryside put any holograph Anakin had scene to shame.

He followed Padmé up the stairs. She seemed to know where she was going.

“Guest rooms are down this hallway. I’ll take the far one at the end. You can have the one to the right. My parents and Sola’s family can have the other two.”

Anakin perked up at the mention of her family. “Your family is coming?”

Padmé replied without stopping or turning around. “Yes, this is our families’ villa. I asked them to visit on the transport over. They don’t pose a security threat and they are used to dealing with secrecy and me.”

“I’m sure milady.”

The idea of her family arriving was good news. Perhaps Padmé would be friendlier with them around and it would be less awkward than just the two of them. He would just have to try and keep his dreams of a family with Padmé at bay. Many mediation sessions would be called for he supposed.

Anakin dropped his case at the door to his room and followed Padmé down to hers. Inside Padmé pointed to the foot of the bed and he placed her cases down. The room was brightly painted in shades of pastel colors. The nearby balcony was small but oversaw the lake and the gardens below.

“Thank you.” Padmé said in the most neutral tone she could manage. She was standing in her bedroom with Anakin. She imagined he had to be thinking the same thing. Unsure what to say next she began to unpack.

“I’ll go… and check on security around here.” Anakin said after a moment.

Padmé hummed her acknowledgement. She hoped her family wasn’t delayed.

* * *

The villa itself didn’t have a multitude of entrances. They were all secured by standard Naboo locks that would only slow down potential intruders. Both of their balconies were situated near one another. Part of him hoped she would keep hers open, but that would be a security risk.

A portion of the building was hidden behind trees, blocking any line of sight from someone along the shores of the lake.

He took a walk around the island itself and looked back to the mainland. There were no really good hiding places from which to snipe from that he could see. The force was also incredibly calm here. He could sense no danger present. And there likely was none as the assassin probably believed she was still in the Core. 

He glanced up at her balcony he could only imagine her presence there. She would be perfectly radiant and completely out of reach, in more ways than one.

Looking back out to the lake, he spotted another small craft approaching, most likely her family. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, wanting to make a good first impression. Even though it was all in vain his thoughts told him.

* * *

Padmé’s nieces were the first off the skiff and running up the steps to meet them.

“Ryoo, Pooja!” Padmé knelt down to scoop up her two nieces. “How are my favorite girls?”

The young girls held out their wrists to show Padmé the bracelets they had made.

“Oh, did you make these in school then?”

“In their art classes.” Padmé’s sister Sola said as she came up behind her children.

“Sola, come here.” Padmé smiled at her older sister when they embraced. “I’m so glad all of you could make it on such short notice.”

Sola peered around her sister to see Anakin standing off to the side taking in the family reunion. “Who’s this Padmé?”

Without looking at him she replied. “Oh, that’s Anakin. The Jedi council assigned him to me for protection. Come let’s get you all inside shall we. How is Darreed, I see he couldn’t make it out.”

* * *

Padmé and her mother watched from the window as Ryoo and Pooja played with R2 outside.

“It’s nice to see something just so… simple.” Padmé said at the scene before her. “Back on Coruscant all the talk is about civil war.”

“Is it that bad?” Her mother asked.

Padmé sighed. “It is mother.”

“Do you think war would come here to Naboo again?”

Padmé’s heart ached at the thought. The people of Naboo were widely peaceful. To go through war again well within living memory of most of its inhabitants was unbearable. “I don’t know. It’s hard to say what would happen if war would break out.” She turned to face her mother. “I’m doing everything I can in the Senate to ensure that it doesn’t happen.”

“And what is this about assassination attempts Padmé? Who is doing this?”

“There have been two attempts on my life mother, I won’t lie to you. I don’t know who is behind them. Master Obiwan is investigating the bounty hunter who was after me.”

“Are the rest of us in any danger? I can’t stand to think that someone would be out to hurt Ryoo or Pooja.” The older woman said as she looked out at her grandchildren.

“I’ll ask the queen to keep a closer eye on the rest of you. It wouldn't hurt just to keep an eye out for anything. Whoever is doing this is targeting me for my opposition to the Military Creation Act. They simply want me out of the way.”

“You’re under Jedi protection now?”

Padmé spared a quick glance at Anakin who was walking around the garden with her father, most likely having a similar conversation as she was.

“Yes. Anakin is Master Obi-Wan’s apprentice. He’s been tasked with my protection by the Jedi council.”

Her mother eyed her worriedly. “You seemed a little short with him earlier Padmé. You’ve been dealing with security for much of your life. He’s not bothering you is he?”

“Of course not mother. It’s not like that. Anakin is… the boy who destroyed the Trade Federation droid control ship. We’ve been… friends for a while now. We just haven’t seen each other in years.” She prayed her mother would accept her reply and move on. Parents always did have a way of seeing through the half-truths of their children.

“Just don’t be so short with him Padmé. He’s just doing his job.”

Padmé nodded and hoped the conversation would steer clear of Anakin.

“Is it a little odd the Jedi are providing protection and not Naboo security?”

“A little. The Supreme Chancellor asked the Jedi themselves to oversee my protection. And it does provide some more cover if my would be assassin decides to follow anyone with an entourage of Naboo security officers. Plus the Jedi are good at what they do. I could ask for no one better.”

* * *

The Naberrie’s were only able to stay a few days at Varykino and Padmé’s mother thought it would be a good idea to not stay too long on the island as to not draw attention to the family as a whole. Padmé couldn’t disagree with her reasoning. She just didn’t want them to leave.

The first reason was it would leave her and Anakin alone again, something she halfheartedly didn’t want. The other reason was how a part of her missed seeing her family and just being able to be Padmé around others. They didn’t view her as the queen or the senator. It was liberating for a time.

Anakin left the dock in search of more of his security detail that needed to be overseen. Padmé was sure he was trying to busy himself and avoid her. Her mother was right. They couldn’t continue on like this. She would have to approach him if their relationship was to heal.

Padmé shook her head. Their relationship? It sounded romantic when she thought of it like that. No, it was completely professional. But she would have to make it warmer between them.

She found him in the garden pavilion overlooking the lake and he didn’t seem to notice her at first.

“Anakin?”

The young man nearly jumped when she called out to him.

“Oh, Padmé. I… I think…Umm… Everything looks good from here.” His face reddened at his remark. “I mean security wise that is. Everything looks secure.”

Padmé smiled. “Thank you Anakin, for overseeing things.”

Anakin could not contain his own joy at her praise. “Thank you milady.”

“Anakin.” Padmé came to stand next to him by the railing. “I want to apologize for the way I’ve been treating you recently.”

“Oh…ahh… it’s really…” Anakin stopped talking when Padmé gave him a pointed look.

“It wasn’t alright Anakin. We’ve known each other for a while and I shouldn’t have treated you like you were a bother to me. You aren’t. I want you to know that. Out of all the Jedi to be assigned to protect me, I’m glad it’s you. And that Obiwan is looking into these attacks. There are no other Jedi I trust more than you two.”

“And there is no other senator I trust more than you.”

“Not one for politics then?” Padmé said with a smile.

“No, neither is master Obi-Wan. At least that’s one thing he approves of.”

“Hmm. How about I show you some of the artwork we keep here at the Villa. Naboo is famous for its artists.”

“I suppose I could check the artwork. You never know what kind of security risk it might pose.”

“If that is what you want to call it then yes, let’s go do a security sweep of the gallery.” Padmé replied as she led the way back to the villa.

* * *

The night air was still warm and Padmé wished for a cooler breeze from the lake to drift into her room. Instead she heard noises coming from outside. It sounded like someone was in trouble.

Getting out of her bed and creeping up to the balcony she heard the noises clearer.

There were coming from next door. Anakin.

As she listened it was apparent that Anakin was having another nightmare. This time she was able to make out him calling for his mother.

A jolt of sympathy hit her as she knew he must miss his mother greatly, especially after she had just invited her own family to visit. Anakin's words about the Jedi not having attachments also came to mind. Did this mean parents as well? Had the Jedi taken him from the only love he had ever known, his mother?

Not wanting to invade on his privacy she shut the door to the balcony. She could not help the feeling that she was letting him down by leaving him to suffer alone, she would want some comfort in times like these. Instead Padmé decided to speak to him in the morning about what she had heard, and how she could help.

* * *

Anakin did not meet Padmé for breakfast. Instead he sought out the comfort of the back of the villa. Standing still he tried to focus on the force and letting his emotions into it. He had trouble letting go of the feeling of betrayal.

His mother was in trouble, dying even. And he knew about it but did nothing.

He had to stay and protect the senator, obey the Jedi code, love his mother and let go of his emotions. All of these things conflicted with one another inside of him. He was paralyzed by what to do. If only Obiwan would let him go back to Tatooine and rescue his mother as they had him.

Through the force he felt another presence. It was kind and compassionate, wanting to help. Anakin focused and took some comfort in it, who was this person?

When he opened his eyes and turned around saw Padmé in the doorway. Of course it was her.

She stood still at first, uncertain what to do. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to disturb you.” She made to leave him alone but Anakin stopped her.

“Don’t go.” He said as he reached out tentatively. “Your presence is comforting.”

Padmé listened and came closer.

“I heard you last night.”

Anakin did not answer but shifted awkwardly around.

“You’ve had these before haven’t you?”

This time he met her gaze. “How did you know that?”

She came closer still. “I heard you on the transport to Naboo as well. It’s your mother, right?”

The young Jedi became restless and started to pace back and forth. “Something is happening to her. Something bad…I know it. I can see her in the force as clearly as I can see you now. And she is suffering Padmé.”

Not knowing much about the force or how it was possible to see other people who were lightyears away she asked him how that was possible.

“How is that possible Anakin?” He shot her a hut look at her question. “I don’t understand the ways of the force, but how is it possible to see something that is happening someplace else.”

Anakin took a breath to compose himself. “The force sometimes shows things… to people. It can be events that took place years ago, will take place years from now… or are taking place at that very moment. These are taking place now. I know it.”

“Is this uncommon? Perhaps someone from the temple could help.”

“I’m the chosen one.” He said with a self-deprecating tone. “Things happen to me that I don’t understand, no one else does either. Master Yoda would just tell me to let go of my feelings.” His face scrunched up in anger. “As if I could forget my mother. Just allow her to suffer like this.”

Anakin fell to the ground dejectedly and crossed his legs. “None of them care about her, or me, not really.”

The stone pavement was not particularly dirty but it was uncomfortable. Putting her comfort aside for Anakin Padmé sat down beside him.

“I’m sure they care for you Anakin.”

He let out a mirthless smirk. “It’s not the same. They don’t care for me like my mother did. Like…” Anakin shook his head. “It’s just not the same.”

The sun had risen high enough above the horizon that its rays were reflecting off the water. Anakin squinted and looked out on to the lake.

“Sometimes I feel alone with them. They’re more machine than people sometimes.”

Padmé hummed. “I know how that feels.”

Anakin looked at her, the question clear on his face.

“When you’re queen, or even a senator, most people just see the position. They don’t see the person beneath it. Is that what being a Jedi is like? Or the Chosen one? You’ve mentioned that before but I don’t know what that is.”

“I don’t know what it is either.” The young man said as he picked up a pebble and began to etch at the stones underneath him. “It’s important. They expect me to do something great, but I don’t know what it is. Then they insist on holding back like the rest of the Padawans even though my powers are more advanced than the others are.” He threw the pebble to the side and watched it bounce away. “I don’t fit in anywhere.”

Padmé thought about her and Anakin's lives. Their beginnings were drastically different. She had been born on a peaceful and prosperous world to a loving family. He had been born a slave on a harsh and unforgiving world. At least he had his mother, for a time. But the rest of their lives had been strikingly similar.

“You came to the Jedi when you were nine right?”

Anakin nodded.

“I was eight when I entered the Apprentice Legislators. It’s not as… regimented… as the Jedi order. We did spend time away from our families though. One of the downsides of the program.” Padmé sighed thinking back to those days. “Now that I think about it. I think we were too young for that sort of thing. Shadowing different senators, chairing our own debates and committees. We were just children, but at the same time we weren’t”

The pair’s eyes met.

“It gets lonely doesn’t it?” Anakin asked after a moment.

“It does.” Padmé answered honestly.

* * *

Over the next several days the senator and her Jedi protector relaxed around each other. Anakin noticed that Padmé continued to work on things from the Senate. She seemed to be drafting bills and writing speeches or correspondence for other senators to put to use when she returned to Coruscant.

Her work never really seemed to slow down. He felt she could use a break and, if he was honest, he thought he might never again have the chance to be alone with her again.

In the kitchen he packed a lunch for two and took up to her study in a basket.

“Padmé?”

From her desk she turned around to look at him.

“Anakin? Is that..”

“A picnic? Yes.” He entered the room and opened the basket in his hands. “I packed your favorites. You should take some time off while we’re here. You’ve been working hard the past few days and… well I haven’t seen much of you.” A slight blush spread across his features. “You did mention the waterfalls nearby.”

Padmé glanced back at her work. It could wait she supposed. And it would be nice to spend some time with Anakin. Between his pleading face and her desire for a break she relented. “Alight. Let me change and I’ll be down to the dock in a few minutes.

“See you soon then.” Anakin said with an even brighter smile than before.

* * *

Shaaks grazed contentedly not far from the spot Padmé had selected for their lunch. They had a spectacular view of the waterfalls and the grassy fields all around them. 

With a little bit of effort they had managed to smooth out a place in the tall grass for their picnic. Anakin had even teased her with her drink by moving it away with the force as she reached for it. At first she kept grasping out into nothing but when she looked at it she saw it moving slowly just out of reach.

She had never considered all the things the force could be used for that didn’t involve life or death, just simple fun.

The two talked about the respective organizations they belonged to. For her part Padmé was surprised at how much structure and hierarchy there was in an order that outwardly rebuked things like pride and attachment.

Anakin didn’t seem too impressed with the Senate and how things were run.

“I don’t think the system works.” He said as he picked at a blade of grass. “The Senate argues too much and drags its feet when things need to change, when action is needed. They don’t look out for the people they are supposed to serve.”

“If someone was able to just do something against the wishes of others, that sounds more like a dictatorship Anakin.”

Anakin thought about her words before he replied. “Master Quigon didn’t wait for permission to free me. Or to train me to become a Jedi. He was willing to go against the entire council to teach me. Even Obi-Wan didn’t want me to be taught. He only did so because he promised his master he would. Sometimes a good a wise person can help lead others to do the right thing.”

He looked back up at Padmé. “Even you ignored the Senate when they wouldn’t help free Naboo. You came back here and fought the Trade Federation to help your people. Is it so wrong to want to help others that you care about?”

Padmé scooted closer to him. “Of course not Anakin. Sometimes we have to when lives are threatened, but that shouldn’t always be the case. In day to day routines people disagree on things. We shouldn’t force them to agree on everything.”

“I suppose.” Anakin said. “I just want to help people.”

“I know.” Padmé said as she rested her hand on his. “You wear your heart on your sleeve Anakin.”

Anakin snorted. “Something Master Obi-Wan is quick to point out and correct me.”

“Well I disagree with him. That’s a good thing Anakin.”

* * *

A week after their picnic Padmé found herself back in the same dilemma she had before they landed on Naboo. Only this time it was worse.

She was falling for Anakin Skywalker. She knew he already had fallen for her, probably long before she had even looked at him that way.

What was she going to do now?

As she paced back and forth in the privacy of her room she could only think of the possible consequences of giving into her feelings. She was a senator, he was a Jedi. She was older than him, she was supposed to be the clear headed and mindful one of the two.

And yet, she wanted more.

The gears in her mind began to turn quickly as she planned. The Jedi would never allow their relationship to become romantic. In the Senate it could open her up to accusations of corruption or blackmail.

Running her hands through her hair she sat down. For the first time in her life Padmé Amidala was at a loss of what to do and which direction to turn.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Anakin appeared tired and worried. She had heard him once more the night struggling with his nightmares, or force visions if what he said was true.

Padmé set some food down for him and tried to offer a warm smile. He merely poked at the food.

“Again?” Padmé asked softly.

The Jedi nodded. “It’s getting worse Padmé. I…I have to help her.”

Padmé held her breath. She had a choice now. Would she let Anakin and his mother suffer while she could help, or would they stay out here hiding on Naboo?

She would do something.

“Alright. Let’s go then. I’ll call the queen and get us a ship and supplies. We’ll be on Tatooine in no time at all.” She said decisively.

Anakin relaxed. “Padmé. Thank you.”

“We’ll do this together alight.”

“Together.” The young man replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin shook his robes out of sand with disgust as they walked towards the Lars homestead. If Watto was right his mother was here and had married the moisture farmer that lived here.

The homestead itself was humble looking, typical of the planet, but better than the slave quarters he had once called home.

Nearby a droid was working on a moisture vaporator. He looked familiar to Anakin. Instead of heading towards the homestead dwelling he walked towards the droid.

“Hello. My name is C-…”

“3PO?” Anakin asked.

“Oh my, the maker! It’s so good to see you master Ani. And miss Padmé too. Bless my circuits I’m so pleased to see you both.”

“Hello 3PO.” Padmé replied to the excited droid. Instead of an exposed set of wires and joints like when Anakin had first showed her he now had a dusty covering metal.

“I’ve come to see my mother 3PO. Where is she?”

Padmé could not help but notice the fear in his voice as he asked the droid. He no doubt thought his mother was someplace else. This home was far too pleasant for the horrors his visions seemed to tell him.

The protocol droids demeanor shifted at the mention of Shmi.

“Oh. We’d better go indoors.”

Padmé caught Anakin’s fearful expression as they followed the droid inside.

They were greeted by Owen Lars, Anakin's step brother, and his girlfriend Beru. Shmi’s husband, Cliegg, was using a hoverchair due to an injured leg.

The group sat down at the Lars table. Anakin seemed to retreat in on himself when they had told him Shmi was not there.

“It was just before dawn, they came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early to collect mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. She always liked to do that.”

Padmé watched Anakin as he sat stiffly staring unblinking at a spot on the table.

“From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her.” Cliegg continued with a pained expression on his face. “A bunch of us rode out after them, but I got this.” He pointed at his leg. “And we never found were they took her. That was about a month ago.”

A month Padmé thought to herself. How long had Anakin’s visions bothered him?

“Anakin.” She asked gently while reaching out to his hands that were clasped in his lap. “How long…”

“A month.” He whispered.

So his visions were true, the force had told him his mother was in trouble.

“Did they make any demands? We can pay them to free her.” Padmé said hopefully.

“Demands?” Owen laughed darkly. “We can only hope she’s dead now. They don’t make demands.”

Anakin said nothing but Padmé could feel the anger radiating from him.

“They’re little more than savages.” The elder Lars told her. “They may walk like men, but they aren’t. The things they do to the bodies we’ve found.” He shook his head and looked away. “We’re like sport for them. Nothing more.”

Anakin stood up and started walking back towards the entrance. Padmé sprang up to join him.

“Anakin! Where are you going?”

When he turned to face her Padmé could nearly see the fire dancing in his eyes. “To find my mother. You need to stay here Padmé.” He looked back to the trio sitting at the table. “These are good people. No one will be looking for you out here. I’ll be back when I found my mother.” His tone left no room for debate and he turned around to storm away.

With a heavy heart Padmé watched him leave. She wanted nothing more than to help him fight his battles as he had helped her, but knew this was one she could not.

* * *

Finding the Tusken camp was not much of a challenge. After stopping at several outlying farms and Jawa camps everyone pointed him in the direction of the Valley of the Spirits. This particular tribe had been causing problems for the locals for years now.

From his vantage point on a spire Anakin could see down in the camp below him. It was surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs of rock.

He would have nearly missed it if they hadn’t kept campfires burning.

Inwardly he was in turmoil. He needed to find his mother and get her out of here. He also wanted to make the Tuskens pay for what they had done to her and many others.

As the young Jedi closed his eyes and tried to center himself in the force he reached out to his mother.

It took a moment but he found her. She was alive just barely and inside a tent on the perimeter of the camp.

He silently dropped down from his hiding place and crept towards the camp. Ducking behind the nearest tent Anakin crouched as several Tuskens walked by. They were armed with gaffi sticks. No match for lightsaber.

Staying out of sight he lurked around the edge of the camp and towards the faint feeling of his mother.

At the crude tent he lit his blade. The low hum and glow of blue energy illuminated his anxious face. After a quick check of his surroundings for any Tuskens that had spotted him he set to work slicing his way into the tent.

The strange clay and cloth structure fell apart easily under his blade and soon the hole was large enough for him to enter.

The inside of the tent was mostly bare. Save for a horrible looking contraption and his mother tied to it.

“Mom!”

She didn’t respond at first and she looked to be in no state to walk. Her hands were bound and stretched out tight. Her legs had long since given out and she hung awkwardly from her bindings.

Anakin started to work on freeing her closest hands from their shackles.

As soon as his hand brushed hers his mother’s eyes flew open. She started to moan and thrash in an attempt to flee. Her wild eyed expression was full of terror and hopelessness.

“Mom! Mom! It’s me, Anakin.” The young Jedi said as he frantically tried to placate his mother. If she made too much noise some of the guards might come looking.

Shmi did not stop in her pitiful attempts at escaping and continued to try and push herself away from Anakin causing his heart to sink.

Did she really not recognize him after all these years? Her own son a complete stranger to her. Or did she think he was here to hurt her? Either thought was painful. Putting aside his worries he tried one more time to calm her.

“It’s Anakin. Mom, I’m going to get you out of here.” He held his hands up and away from her in a non-threatening manner.

The woman eventually stopped her efforts and focused on his face, her eyes becoming more and more lucid.

“Ani?” 

Her voice was rough. From screaming or a lack of water Anakin didn’t know.

“Yes mom, it’s me.” Tears started to fall from his eyes. “I’m back.”

Slowly he went back to undoing her bindings. Her arms fell like weights when freed and she immediately collapsed into his arms.

“Ani. Is that you?” She asked again weakly.

Anakin cradled his mother closer to his chest. “It is.” He said as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

“You’ve grown… oh Ani… I’ve missed you.”

For the first time in what felt like days Anakin smiled. “I know. I’ve missed you to mom.”

Shmi tried to stroke her sons face with her fingers. “I am complete… now.”

Anakin's face fell. “No. I’m going to get you out of here. We’re going home… we’re.”

His mother opened her mouth to speak but was having difficulty and her eyes started to lose focus again. “Anakin…. I… love…” She gave a last raspy breath and her body went limp in Anakin's arms.

As he looked at his mother’s unseeing eyes opened upwards a red mist fell over his vision.

They had killed her. Done terrible things to her. Taken her from him.

They would all pay.

He couldn’t bear to see her lifeless eyes any longer. Closing them he gently laid her down. She was dead, soon they all would join her. He would take the entire camp howling into the force with him.

Inside the force he could feel a new untapped power approaching. It was strong and violent. Just the thing he needed now. Unlike the gentle guidance he was used to from the force this new presence hummed with raw energy and power.

Once more Anakin ignited his blade and stalked to the entrance of the tent. Slicing through the door he emerged to see a startled warrior near him.

The force called for blood and he would answer it.

Reaching out he seized the man with his newfound power and hauled the warrior roughly towards him. He imagined his hands around the man’s neck, squeezing and choking the life from him.

The warriors’ neck twisted with an odd sound and he fell to the ground spent of all life.

Anakin reveled in the new power, the power to destroy, the power to achieve justice. No longer would he allow things to happen to him and those he loved with impunity.

Several Tuskens emerged from their tents and began shouting in their strange barking language. The camp around Anakin erupted with activity as more and more warriors appeared.

Raising his blade above his head he slashed easily through the gaffi stick of the first warrior and cleaved the man in two who rushed him. The second Tusken fell to his blade in similar fashion.

By now the shouting had increased and was echoing off the walls all around that surrounded the camp.

He wanted the horrid noise to stop! For them all to be dead!

Inside him the force rippled with power, seemingly drawn to him and his need for vengeance. The air pulsed with energy as he raised his hands upward to the sky. He would bring down the rocks on them all. They would all perish here together this night.

The peaks of the spires began to give and rain down around him.

The Tuskens, now realizing that the very walls around the camp were collapsing, chose instead to flee for the largest pass out of the camp.

“No!” Anakin shouted as he saw what they were doing.

He reached out and pushed the sides of the canyon in on themselves, burying the bulk of the tribe underneath layers of rock. Only a few stragglers remained alive with him in the ruins of the camp. 

Pulling out Gaffi sticks they roared in defiance as the yellow eyed demon with the blue energy blade stalked towards them.

* * *

Anakin was right Padmé thought. The Lars were good people. She had offered to help with chores around the homestead but they had all refused her help. Padmé ended up shadowing Beru in the kitchen while Owen and Cliegg worked on the speeder.

“Are you from Coruscant?” Beru asked while she was getting breakfast ready.

“I… live there now.” Padmé replied.

“The Jedi temple is there right?”

“It is. Anakin lives in the temple with the rest of the Jedi.”

Beru brought over the strange blue milk they seemed to have an affinity for.

“You don’t?”

The question confused Padmé. “I don’t? I’m sorry I don’t understand?”

“Live in the temple. With Anakin?”

Padmé blushed. “Oh, no. Ah… only Jedi are allowed to live there.”

“Oh, that must be hard.” Beru said. “I know that Cliegg wanted to marry Shmi but had to wait until he could afford to buy and free her. Love finds a way I guess.” Beru offered a consoling smile but thankfully left the subject alone.

“What’s Coruscant like?”

“More people than can possibly ever be counted. The planet is one large city; buildings are built on top of one another. It’s not possible to see the ground at all. If you go far enough down to the lower levels the buildings above you block out the sun.”

Beru seemed to have a hard time imagining such a place. “I’ve been to Anchorhead a few times. We even went to Mos Eisley to get the speeder. I thought those were big cities.”

Beru suddenly turned around and looked out towards the sky from the courtyard.

“I hear the swoop bike. That must be Anakin.”

It took Padmé a few moments before she could also make out the distinctive sound of the approaching bike. Anakin was back at last!

Even though the twin suns were not that high in the sky it was hot outside. Padmé watched as Anakin, who thankfully appeared unharmed, gathered a bundle wrapped in cloth. A bundle that looked like a body.

Gone was the happy and energetic young man she had known. In his place was a grim and worn man, now an orphan.

When he walked past her he didn’t smile when their eyes met. His blue eyes seemed to stare past her.

* * *

The Lars had taken Shmi’s body and had set about preparing it for burial. Anakin had disappeared into the garage, seemingly not wanting to be anywhere near the remains of his mother.

Beru helped Padmé fix a plate of food and had her bring it to Anakin. “I think he needs you now.” The young woman had told her.

With the tray in hand Padmé found Anakin tinkering with some machinery.

“I brought you something to eat. You should have a little at least.”

Through the force Anakin could once again feel concern and compassion coming from Padmé. All he wanted to do was wrap himself up it and forget all the terrible things that had happened.

“I like fixing things.” He said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. “I’ve always been pretty good at that.”

“Not everything can be fixed Anakin.”

“I’m the Chosen One. If I can’t save my own mother how can I do whatever it is the Jedi want me to do?” He said, his voice rising as he began to pace.

Dark thoughts and feelings swirled around him in the force, drawn to his anger and dispair. “I don’t like this. Any of this.” He cried out as he sank to his knees and grasped his head while he wept.

Sensing a gathering cold in the room Padmé knelt down and tried to console Anakin. Maybe being a Jedi was causing him more pain through the force, she didn’t understand the strangeness of the Jedi ways.

Wrapped in her arms the dam broke and Anakin let out his emotions in the most human way possible. Forget the force and the Jedi teachings, all he wanted was the small measure of peace Padmé could provide.

Padmé waited for his tears to slow while she held him. “Did...did you get to say goodbye to her?”

She could feel him nod into her neck.

“I am thankful for that.” He said, his voice thick.

Padmé remembered the first time she had met Shmi. She had seemed surprised at first, but had welcomed her Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar into her home. She had shared what meager food she had with them all the while expecting nothing in return.

“Your mother was a good person Anakin. I know she is proud of you. She was happy here with the Lars you know.”

“Yeah, I know. She was free.”

“She was.” Padmé said. “She took the opportunity to find a good home and happiness with the Lars here. Even if it was for a short time.”

* * *

The funeral was a simple affair, fitting for the isolated nature of families on Tatooine and nothing like the ones on Naboo.

After the family had said their goodbyes Anakin remained near the grave sitting in the sand seemingly unable to leave his mother’s side for the last time.

Padmé sat with him in solidarity, knowing there was nothing to say at the time and allowed him to grieve in his own way.

R2 rolled up behind them beeping loudly followed by a shuffling C-3P0.

“R2? What is it?” Padmé asked.

The droid beeped its frantic message again.

“It seems he's carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?”

Anakin snapped out of his forlorn expression at the mention of his master.

“That’s my master. Play the message R2.”

A blue hologram appeared before the group of the Jedi knight. Obi -Wan described how Nute Gunray was behind the assassination attempts on Padmé. 

Ankins hands clenched in anger of course it was the Trade Federation. They couldn’t get over the fact that Padmé had beaten them.

Obi-Wan further described how the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds were gathering their forces and pledging them to Count Dooku. It seemed war was more likely than they had previously thought. The last parts of the transmission were the hardest to watch. A destroyer droid attacked Obiwan and he fell out of view of the holo projector before the transmission ended.

“No! No!” Anakin grasped at his hair. “First mom and now Obi-Wan. This can’t be happening!”

The dark whispers in the force began to call out to him. “No, not this again.” He said to himself.

“Anakin!” Padmé wrapped her arms around the distraught young man. “We’ll help Obi-Wan. We won’t let him die out there on Geonosis.”

Sinking into her embrace Anakin began to calm and the dark impulse died down. “We’ll get to him?”

“Yes Anakin, we will.” Releasing him she turned to the droids. “Get the ship ready. How about we take 3PO with us? I’ll pay the Lars for him if they are willing.” She knew Anakin didn’t have anything from his own life and it would be nice to have a protocol droid around for some help.

“Alright then.” Anakin took a deep breath. “I’ll retransmit this to the council and then we’ll go rescue Obiwan. At last I’ll have something to hang over his head.” He added with a boast.

* * *

The plan to rescue Obi-Wan didn’t go off as well as they had wanted. After landing in what they had at first thought was an unsecured entrance to an arms factory they were quickly captured by Geonocian soldiers. And this was only after Anakin lost his lightsaber. Ever the diplomat, Padmé was able to secure them an audience with Count Dooku. Perhaps a diplomatic solution would present itself yet

The doors to the conference room opened to reveal a distinguished looking man. “Welcome my lady. If the senator from Naboo wished an audience with the Confederacy, she needs not sneak through the droid foundries to have one.” 

He sat down and looked between the two.

“So tell me senator, what are you and the Jedi doing on Geonosis?”

“You are holding a Jedi knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi prisoner. As a member of the Republic Senate I am formally requesting that you release him to me.”

“Ah yes.” Dooku said with a knowing smile. “The Jedi who was also trying to infiltrate the foundry. That makes two Jedi and a Republic senator spying on sensitive secrets of the Confederacy. You know we will not take this lightly. Perhaps if Naboo would join our cause we can see to the Jedi’s release immediately.”

Padmé shook her head. “Naboo will not join your rebellion Count. We are loyal to the Republic.”

Count Dooku stood up. “Then I have done all I can I’m afraid.” He said with a shrug. “The Confederacy does not interfere in its member planets penal systems. The Geonisians will decide your fate. Good day senator.” He offered a bow and left the room.

* * *

The cell she was in was relatively clean. It was the darkness that bothered Padmé the most. The only light in the room came from the hallway outside the bars of her cell. Anakin was somewhere nearby and possibly Obi-Wan as well.

She was going to die. 

Now that she was alone and had time to think about it the idea had started to sink in more, as well as the consequences. The pain it would cause her family, how would Sola explain this to her children? Such an action was certain to push the Republic and the Confederacy into full scale war. This would lead to even more pain and death throughout the galaxy as a whole.

For once in a long time Padmé felt completely out of control of things around her. No matter what she did, war was coming. All she had worked for so hard in the Senate to avoid another conflict would come for naught.

Leaning her head against the cold wall she wanted to give in like a ship tossed about in a storm. She, Obiwan and Anakin would die here.

Anakin!

Her head snapped forward. There was something she could still do, some measure of control she still possessed in her short life.

She would tell Anakain about her feelings for him. That she loved him. It was something she had to do before she died.

Yes. Even if it was only for a few minutes she and Anakin would be able to freely admit their love for one another Padmé thought as she wrapped her arms around her legs and held them close.

The small joy this thought brought her was enough to carry her through the rest of the night in the cold dark cell.

* * *

In his own cell Anakin spun slowly inside a containment field specially designed to hold force users.

Everything was falling apart. Everyone he loved was dying. His mother, Obiwan and Padmé. Padmé, anger flared through the force around him dissipated harmlessly by the containment field.

Padmé was in danger and there was nothing he could do. The whispers from the darkness were harder to hear through the suppression field. They could not help him, not now. Instead they tormented him.

He could only hope he would see Padmé’s beautiful face one last time before he joined the force.

* * *

The next day the winged Geonisians came to collect Anakin from his cell. He went with them willingly, if only to catch a glimpse of the woman he loved.

His heart skipped a beat when she was also brought out from a cell.

“Padmé!” He exclaimed as they were loaded into some sort of cart together.

“Anakin!” Their hands were bound in front of them but she burrowed herself in his chest the best she could.

“I’ll get us out of here Padmé. I can stop all of this from happening.” He said frantically.

Padmé looked up into Anakin's face and imagined his eyes were taking on a strange hue.

“Anakin. Don’t. It’s alright.”

“Padmé?” He said with a calmer voice.

Standing up on her toes she kissed him. “I love you Anakin Skywalker. I want you to know before we die, that I love you. I’m glad you came back into my life.”

The surprise on Anakin's face was soon replaced with joy. “I love you to Padmé. I think I have for a long time, in a way.”

Before she could kiss him again they were pulled apart and shackled into place on the cart. With a jolt they were driven out into a stadium with immense roars. So this was how their lives were going to end, to spectacle and applause of some backwater world's inhabitants.

They could see ahead Obiwan already chained to a column. At least they would die together with good company and a freely expressed love for one another.

* * *

The force was with the Jedi and the Republic it seemed. Instead of dying in the colosseum, Anakin Padmé and Obi-Wan were rescued by the rest of the Jedi order and a detachment of Republic clones. Apparently the Republic had been preparing for war along with the Separatist and it was clone vs droid on the battlefields of Geonisos.

Anakin and Obiwan tracked Count Dooku to a small cave were a spacecraft waited to take him away from the planet.

In a fit of rage Anakin attacked Dooku head on and lost his right hand for his brashness. Obiwan faired a little better but did not last much longer. He eventually fell to several attacks by the former Jedi. Only the appearance of Master Yoda forced Dooku to retreat.

As Anakin laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling, he tried to move his hand but could not. When he looked at it he was puzzled momentarily when he saw that it was missing. Padmé arrived soon thereafter and helped him to his feet holding him close as they waited for the medics to look at him and Obiwan.

* * *

No one seemed to pay any attention when Padmé led Anakin to a more secluded spot on the shuttle behind some crates for a little more privacy.

Anakin did not speak much on the journey. He simply sat and stared at the bacta patch applied to where his right hand once was.

Padmé had finally gotten out of her ruined clothing and had her own bacta patches applied to the wounds on her back.

Anakin held his hands up in front of his eyes. 

Padmé could see his left hand form into a fist and then relax. A pang of sadness filled her as she watched the young man try to come to grips with what had happened to him on Geonosis.

“Anakin.” She said while she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “When we get to Coruscant they’ll get you… fixed up.” She wasn’t sure what to say to make his wounds feel trivial or exacerbate the situation.

“It’s my sword hand.” He whispered.

“You’re still useful Anakin. To all of us.” She kissed him on the cheek. “And especially to me.”

When he didn’t respond, she continued. “You don’t think I’m ugly because of these on back do you?”

The young Jedi’s head jerked up at her words. “Of course not.” He said aghast. “I…” He was cut off by another kiss.

“And I know you’re not useless Anakin.”

“What are we going to do?” He whispered.

Padmé sighed. This would require some delicacy. She could not simply put her feelings back into a box and go back on her words to him. She did love him and would never deny that she did. A practical solution though was needed.

“If war does break out, and I’m sure it will now, the Republic will need us.” Padmé said.

“You’re not going to… take it back are you?” Anakin whispered worriedly.

Padmé ran a hand down the young man’s face. “Anakin, no, never. I love you and that is final.”

He seemed relieved at her words but repeated his original question. “But what are we going to do?”

“We will still be needed in our current rolls. You with the Jedi and me with the Senate. We will still be together, but I don’t think we can afford to tell anyone right now. Not when there is a war on and we can help. If someone found out you could be expelled from the Jedi and if rumors broke out on Naboo…” She sighed. “The queen would be forced to recall me.”

“Alright…Alright. But will still be together?”

“Yes, always.”

Leaning his head down to her shoulder the two sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When they arrived on Coruscant the two reluctantly were sent to separate wings of the hospital.

Anakin would be fitted with an artificial hand and Padmé would spend some time in Bacta to heal up her back. The doctors told her she would have minimal scarring, a relief to her but not something she fretted about.

It was during this time that the full reality of having to hide their romantic attachment to each other was going to have its problems. At the moment the pair wanted nothing more than to see each other during their treatment and recovery time but was unable to without drawing too much attention.

Padmé took the time to plan out another trip back to Naboo so they could have some time to themselves away from others. She had a feeling they would see even less of each other if the war continued on for long. The Jedi would be busy fighting the war and the Senate would be busy debating the Republics involvement or peace negotiations.

They would have to make the best of what little time they were given.

When she was discharged from the hospital she went looking for Anakin. A nurse had informed her that he had been moved to therapy after the surgery to implant a new hand. It was her hope that Anakin would take easy to the idea of an artificial hand, it didn’t bother her in the slightest if his hand was flesh or metal.

It was Obiwan who answered the door to Anakin's room. While she was glad to see her old friend, it was a little disappointing to have to put on her senatorial mask.

“Senator.” The Jedi said as he stepped aside to let her in. “I see your wounds have been treated.”

“Yes, they’re much better now.” She said making eye contact with Anakin. Her love seemed a little more like himself and was practicing picking up items on a tray and moving them to another.

“When Anakin here is done playing with his toys the doctors say he can leave.” The older Jedi said as Anakin shot him an annoyed look.

Padmé laughed. “Having fun then Anakin?”

“Lots.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “Perhaps you would like to test your reflexes with such challenges as match the shapes up.” He added pointing to the different colored shapes before him.

“Obi-Wan.” Padmé said turning around to face the man once more. “Has the council rescinded my Jedi protection?”

Obiwan stroked his beard pensively. “No, not yet. I’m not sure what the Jedi will do with this war. The Order are not soldiers. Until then I would say Anakin's directive to protect you is still in effect.”

“Well then.” Padmé said with a smile. “It looks like you’re still stuck with me Anakin.”

“Always milady.”

“I’m going to have to return to Naboo. The queen and the rest of the council will need to be informed about the outbreak of hostilities. We will have to prepare our people for war once again.” She ended with a sad note.

A medidroid hovered into the room and approached Anakin. He eyed the droid wearily as it reached for his new hand.

“Make a fist please.” Came the mechanical command.

Anakin did so and the droid beeped happily.

“Open you hand please.”

After several more basic test the droid cleared Anakin and the group gathered their things to leave.

“I’m going to report to the council. I’m to assume you’re leaving for Naboo now then?” OBiwan asked Padmé as the three of them left the medical center.

“If my Jedi guardian is ready to leave now, I am.” She said while smiling at Anakin who returned hers.

“Then I’ll leave you two here. Stay in contact this time and on Naboo.” Obiwan said pointedly.

“Yes Master. I think I’ve learned my lesson.”

Obiwan regarded the pair for a moment before wishing them a safe journey. “May the force be with you two.”

“And to you master.”

* * *

Varykino had changed little since they had left it. Why would it? The war was rumbling far away from there and it had not been that long since they stayed at the idyllic villa.

But everything had changed for Anakin and Padmé.

Once more Anakin found himself overlooking the tranquil lake and centered himself in the force. He felt a familiar presence approaching. Padmé. He would recognize her presence now anywhere.

When he opened his eyes she was standing nearby; an unusually nervous expression on her otherwise beautiful face. Her dress was an elegant Naboo design and she was wearing the Japor snippet he had carved for her when they had first met.

“Padmé?”

She didn’t say anything but walked closer, never taking her eyes from his.

“Anakin.” She started softly while reaching for his mechanical hand. “Marry me.”

“I’m not sure how things go on Tatooine, but here on Naboo, we’re a little more traditional and I really…”

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “Yes.”

The pair giggled and continued their embrace full of hope.

* * *

Under a setting sun Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were married by the ancient rights of Naboo. In that moment there was no war, no Jedi and no Senate. Some point soon they would have to return to their other lives. But for a while, all they had was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes 1-3 are my favorite out of all the Star Wars movies with Anakin and Padmé being one of my favorite couples, the other being Revan and Bastilla from KOTOR. With the upcoming release of Episode 9 I've wanted to revisit the romance plot line from Episode 2 with this first part of two stories.
> 
> It has so much potential in my view, but is written very badly. Some scenes have Anakin coming across as creepy when he should have been awkward. Also some of the best scenes with the two together were cut completely from the film.
> 
> Overall I think Lucas was trying to go for courtly love that is eventually realized. But the flowery language just doesn't work when no one else talks like that in other scenes. Aragorn and Arwen, also and older woman and younger man pairing, does the courtly love trope much better.
> 
> Here I wanted to flesh out what was going through their minds, especially expand on Padmé, and why they ended up together. To me it always made sense why they would. I don't think that came across well in the movie.
> 
> Part 2 will cover Revenge of the Sith and is still being edited.


End file.
